dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 4: "The Lurking Peril"
:"Nondeputized rangers? You'd better not be wasting our time!" :::::::::''-Madame Adler'' Stage 4: "The Lurking Peril" is the fourth Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ encounters a massive Grock that was terrorizing the village of Rio Grande. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Madame Adler *Colonel Buster *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Madame Adler: - Welcome. ::I rule the roost in this village. Russ: - Wow! What a view! I've never seen such a wide river. Madame Adler: - The pesky grock infestation is getting steadily worse by the day. ::So we've brought in even bigger guns for our towers. Russ: - That sure is a big river, but I'm sure my copter can easily make it across! Madame Adler: - Hey, mouse! Are you listening? ::Don't think I wouldn't eat you just because you're working for me! ::Are you here to take on the grocks, or are you just here to fool around? Russ: - Eek! I'm just... ::I'm sorry. Madame Adler: - It's very dangerous around here, so pay attention! ::To get to the other side, you will need some dynamite. ::Use it to blow up the boulders blocking the crossings. ::And watch out for the mud. It makes traveling a real chore. ::That flying contraption might come in handy for getting around. ::But this will be a tough fight, so don't mess around up there. Got it?! ::Ah, yes. There's something i forgot... ::An old dog wants to have a word with you two. Can you help him out? [[Colonel Buster] appears with the Intro Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. If select yes...] Madame Adler: - Thank you. I'll speak to you again soon. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Madame Adler: - Just to be certain, are you sure you won't take the quest? Advice message: - If you do not attempt this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Madame Adler: - Oh well. ::We'll have to try again some other time. Prep Time ---- Russ: - The old biddy's a bit of a battle-ax, isn't she? ::Well, I suppose squirrels and eagles don't usually get along... ::We'll have to do what she says -- otherwise, I might end up on the menu! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks starting a raid! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Gear if you can buy the new equipment. Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::This is rather special. It's a bandana. can buy Brawling Bandana for 950 and Slasher Gloves for 1200. Select Rest to proceed. Madame Adler: - That was quite a surprise. I heard from Governor Cappy that you were good, but I never really expected you'd be that good. ::I think at one point you were just playing to the gallery, am I right? Russ: - Well, we just did our best. No funny business. We just got on with the job. Madame Adler: - Anyway, you did well. I'm quite relieved that you came when you did. ::I've been getting lots of disturbing reports, but if you carry on fighting like you did today, we should be flying high. ::Get some rest, boys. I bid you good nighty-hooooo! Russ: - That ol' bird sure can screech... She's more like an owl than an eagle! Madame Adler: - WHAT?! :: Did you say something?! Russ: - Er... yes! Good night, ma'am! Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy. ::Hey, do you think we've got enough cash with us? ::Remember that after raid starts, you can't sell any more items in the village. ::You might want to keep a bit of money around for working on towers during the fight. ::Well, that's it for now. Let's get to work! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Madame Adler: - When that Megagrock turned up, I thought we were done, but you just dived straight into the fight! ::You two continue to surprise me! Russ: - We always try to do our best, but that big one surely was a tough nut to crack... Madame Adler: - It may big, but for us to survive, you have to make it bite the dust. ::Once it appears out on the plains, you need to take care of it as quick as you can. ::If you don't your towers will be gone in no time... Russ: - That Megagrock is a real pain in the tail! Madame Adler: - Listen! If all your towers are down, you'll have to work together to survive. ::Don't forget -- their attack pattern will be similar next time. ::Don't slack off tomorrow. Remember we're relying on you. You're our only hope. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::Do you really think that big grock will be back again? ::Should we try to take it out right away or deal with the smaller ones first... ? ::But tactics are your job. Right, pardner? I'm just your eye in the sky! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Madame Adler: - Governor Cappy told us that some tenderfoot rangers were coming, so we just thought we'd have to make do with whatever shavetails turned up. ::And this is the result. You worked as hard as an entire posse! ::We have your courage and strenght to thank for saving the village. Russ: - Haha! ::Don't mention it. ::We're just doing our job. Madame Adler: - Oh... ::That was what the soldier who saved me when I was a little eaglet said: "Don't mention it. I'm just doing my job." Russ: - Well, all good plainsrollers would say something similar! ::Isn't that right, buddy? Trivia *This stage are one of few stages where you can take missions at first arrival. If you refuse take the request you cannot take the quest in saloon. Also, refused quest no counted as a failed quest, i.e. you not paid the penalties on the last day. *In this stage are made the first appears of Boulders. Gallery Before stage 4.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 04 Boulder-blocking-path.png|Picture of Boulders blocking bridge's passage. DRW-Cleared-Stage4.png|after cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages